Ruby secret Discovered
Is the first episode of chapter 2 from Solonor1987 Fanfiction, i know i was going to do valentine chapter at end of chapter 1, but i stop because i had not enough time. Character Sally Birkin Ruby Cooper Calliope Nivans Jamie Heller Cassia Redfield Marceline Nivans Bunnito Rabbit Penny Fazbear Frankie Clinton Aliya Wonder Waluigen Jeremiah Fitzgerald Story It was a beautiful afternoon, Bunnito and Ruby was in the garden for romantic picnic, and was unaware from Sally who spying on them with the help of Frankie. Sally : Come on Frankie, we go to miss them. Frankie : Oh, my game, Sally i know you want to trap Bunnito and Ruby, but why. Sally : i am sure Bunnito and Ruby are dating and i need proof. Frankie : Well we not go to find them, tried anything Woah. Sally and Frankie caught Ruby and Bunnito to their picnic, and sally get her gamephone from her pocket and want to take a video from it. Sally : Smile. Bunnito : Oh no, that's can't be. Ruby : Oh, Sally Frankie we do not see you coming. Sally : Well what happen to you two, a secret rendez-vous, when everyone go to know that it will be no place for you in the protagonist game place Ruby. Ruby : Please Sally , don't tell anyone please. Sally : Well everyone go to know. At this instant Aliya was found Jeremiah in his dream because of Penny. Aliya : Jeremiah. Jeremiah : I'm up, hum i mean hi Aliya. Aliya : what the matter with you, oh i see Penny. Jeremiah : i don't know what to do, she seem unaware of my feeling. Aliya : Why don't you write her a love letter. Jeremiah : Is a good idea, i go write one right away. Jeremiah write the letter, but forgot to put his name, so Penny found the letter, but no name on it to the surprise of Jeremiah. Meanwhile in the game coffee, Waluigen enter the coffe. Waluigen : Hi Ruby. Ruby : Sit down, listen i need you're help. Bunnito with a mask : We need you're help. Waluigen : Bunnito. Bunnito with a mask: i am not Bunnito, i am Happy Bunny. Waluigen look at him weirdly. Waluigen : Is that the fact you're both dating. Ruby : Yes, and Sally find out and we don't know what to do. Waluigen : Well i think you should do what is the best, tell everyone the truth. Ruby and Bunnito agreed with it, everyone had to know, Sally finally show the video to calliope. Calliope : Well, is a good scoop for the journal, but Ruby and Bunnito are my friends, i can't do this. Sally : If you won't do i will. When the school in shook see Ruby and Bunnito holding each other hands, Calliope was happy about it, but Sally was deceived. Sally : No they can't do this. Ruby : Well hi Sally. But when they walk the hall, everyone was still at shock, but Marcy more then everyone else. Marcy : Ruby you and Bunnito are dating, but he's an antagonist and you are a protagonist. Ruby hold Bunnito hand who want to say something, but both walk away because Ruby was sad. Calliope : We just witness the most beautiful romantic couple Ruby and Bunnito, i go to see everyone reaction. Piers : A protagonist dating an antagonist, they are not from the same world. Jamie : Is so weird,but i don't see anything wrong with that. Aliya : They are very cute togheter, i think things will work out. Cassia : Well, i don't think a protagonist should date an antagonist, is against our game rules. Penny: I think they are cute, because they follow their own path i am happy for them. Marcy : If Ruby and Bunnito, don't follow their destinies, their game will disappear for ever. In the halway, the teacher give the paper of the test. Ruby : Marcy , i am sorry. Marcy : Why you didn't tell me. Ruby : I was scare, you will not understand. Marcy : And you're are right. i still don't understand, so stick to the status quo because that is very shocking. Marcy left Ruby more sad then ever, when Ruby walk outside in the town she see marcy talking to one of her brother. Sally: Hi Ruby. Ruby : sally what do you want. Sally : well i want to congratulated you and Bunnito to be a wonderful couple. Ruby : Wait you are happy me and Bunnito are dating. Sally : Yes, you just follow you're heart. Ruby : Why i should be happy when my friends are not, i think i should break up. sally : What, no you do what was right, and everything. But Ruby was far away, more to Sally deception, meanwhile in lunch gameteria. Bunnito : I am sorry but this place is for Ruby. When Ruby arrive Bunnito was happy to see her, and go see her. Ruby : Bunnito we need to talk. Bunnito : what's wrong. ruby :Listen, i won't let this relationship continue. Bunnito : what, but we are happy togheter. Ruby : Yes, but i can't be happy when my friends are not, i think we should stop see each other i am sorry. Ruby leave with sadness, and Bunnito was sad too to lose the girl he love. End of Episode. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction